1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake structure of a straddle type vehicle in which an air cleaner is arranged below a tank member disposed above a pair of left and right main frames.
2. Description of Background Art
In a straddle type vehicle, such as two-wheeled motorcycle and the like, an air cleaner is known wherein the air cleaner is arranged below a fuel tank which is disposed above a pair of left and right main frames. In this type of vehicle, at least a portion of the air cleaner is located between the left and right frames, and an element is arranged in the upward and downward direction in such a way so as to partition an interior of the air cleaner. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-83810.
In the conventional construction, however, in order for having access to the element it is necessary to remove the fuel tank, whereby operations such as replacement of the element and the like become complicated. Moreover, in the conventional device, the fuel tank is required to be easily attached and removed.